What's Got You So Excited?
by Always Cry Over Spilled Milk
Summary: "Where are you going all excited?" "Tim's!" "Is something happening at Tim's to make you all happy?" "No..."It's just Tim's." "Oh... Have fun, Brucey." \\\Batman/Robin\\\ High school AU; Batman and Robin are the same age


Bruce's P.O.V.

During History class, I couldn't keep my thoughts straight. No matter what I thought about, they always found a way to drift back to my best friend, Tim Drake.

You see, I had this problem.

I'd fallen in love.

With Tim.

So life was pretty damn awkward for me, as I'm sure you could imagine.

It sucked all the more 'cuz I knew he didn't like me back. Well, not that way. He was straight as they come. I thought I was, too, but, as we can all see plain and clear now, I am not.

I was so lost in my thoughts of Tim that I didn't even notice when the teacher had asked me a question. Only when I noticed everyone was staring at me did I realize she had. "W-what?" I embarrassedly stuttered out.

"I said, Bruce, what happened to Hitler in the end of World War II?" she said, annoyed with me for not paying attention.

"Uh..." I knew this. But those darn Tim-infested thoughts were in the way! Ugh. I pushed those thoughts away for a moment, saying, "He was going to be arrested and killed, but before he was, he killed himself."

"Very good, Mr. Wayne." She totally hated me.

At lunch, I sat at our usual spot in the cafeteria, waiting for Tim. After he didn't turn up for a few minutes I texted him, saying '_Hey, Tim. Where are you?'_

After a moment, he replied, '_I'll be there in like 2 minutes. Gotta turn in my history report'._

I simply said, '_k' _and pulled out my sandwich and began eating. Shortly after, Tim showed up, lookin' super-hot as always and sat down across from me. "Hey, Bruce!" he greeted me happily.

"Hey, Tim," I replied.

"What's up?" he asked while eating the food he brought.

"Nothing really. You?"

"Same. You busy tonight?"

"No. Why?"

"Wanna come over to my place and chill?"

"Y-yeah. Cool." I blushed lightly at the thought of being alone with Tim at his house, probably in his room. _Oh joy, _I thought as those stupid fucking Tim-infested thoughts showed up again, killing off any sensible thought I could've had at that moment.

"Bruce? You okay?" Tim asked, sounding worried.

"What?"

"I dunno. You just look kinda flushed. Are you sick or something?"

"N-no. I'm fine, Tim."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Hey, you seen Victor at all today?" Victor was Tim's friend. You know, one of those friends that your friend has that you're not friends with. They (meaning Tim's friends that I'm not friends with) often refer to Victor as 'Cyborg'. I think it's because he's super into technology or something.

"No. Have you seen Clark?" Clark was one of the people I was friends with that Tim wasn't friends with.

"No. Oh well! So..." Tim laid down on the table, clearly not giving a shit that a teacher may show up and scold him for his unsanitariness. I couldn't help but look when his shirt was pulled up an inch above the waist when he put his arms under his head.

"Soooo..." I said awkwardly.

"Sooooooo..." Tim said.

Then someone who was both Tim and I's friend came over and sat down beside me.

"Hey boys," she greeted.

"Hi, Selina," I said, looking over to her.

"What's up with you two?"

"Nothin' much," Tim and I said simultaneously.

After a few moments of random friendly banter, Tim's previously mentioned friend, Victor, showed up. He came over to us and said, "Hey, Tim. Can you come with me for a minute? I gotta show you somethin' totally wicked."

Tim got up and replied, "Yeah, sure." And they left the room.

As they were walking away, I couldn't stop myself from staring at Tim. He was just so perfect.

"When are you going to tell him?" Selina asked from beside me.

"I can't. I know he doesn't feel the same. It would ruin our friendship." Selina was the only one I had told about my undying love for Tim.

"And how, exactly, do you know that he doesn't feel the same?"

"I just do."

"No you don't."

"How would you know?"

"I have this little thing I like to call... woman's intuition." With that being said, she stood up and walked away.

Later that night, at around six o'clock, I was in my room, deciding what to wear to Tim's house. I needed something that would make me look good. No, not good... I needed to look great.

When I finally decided the perfect outfit in my mind, I began rummaging through my mess of a room to find it. I found the pants- simple black jeans- and put them on, but I couldn't find the shirt I wanted.

I left my room and made my way to the top of the stairs and yelled down, "MOM! WHERE'S MY SPIDERMAN SHIRT?!"

"WHICH ONE?" she yelled back.

"THE BLACK ONE WITH THE RED SYMBOL."

"IT'S IN THE LAUNDRY. I WASHED IT THIS MORNING. IT SHOULD BE DRY."

"OKAY!" I then ran down the stairs and into the laundry room. I carelessly rushed around the room, digging in all the piles of clothes, making a total mess. When I eventually found the shirt, I pumped my fist in the air victoriously, and yelled, "YEAH!" I quickly made my way back up to my room and changed my shirt. I then proceeded to put on my black Converse and check my hair in the mirror. I think I probably spent like ten minutes on messing with my hair. And yet in the end it looked the exact same as it had at the start.

I quickly sprayed on some cologne before leaving my room. I ran down the stairs and went to the kitchen to see my mom sitting at the table, reading. "I'm going out, Mom! I'll be back late, so don't hold dinner!" I kissed her on the cheek and hurriedly headed for the door. I was stopped, though, when she asked,

"Where are you going all excited?"

"Tim's!"

"Is something happening at Tim's to make you all happy?"

"No..." I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "It's just Tim's."

"Oh..." She got this look like she knew something. "Have fun, Brucey."

"... Mom? What's with that look?"

"What look?"

"You look like you... know something."

"Oh, no, honey. I'm just a mom. I don't know anything. Now go. If Tim's expecting you, you best get going."

"Right... Bye, Mom." I reached for the door handle.

"Oh, and Bruce?"

"Yeah, Mom?" I asked, turning back around.

"You forgot your keys," she said, tossing my forgotten car keys to me. I caught them in my left hand and walked out the front door.

I made my way to my car, which I liked to call the 'Batmobile' because it sounded cool (I also spray-painted a black bat on the gray hood), and began the drive to Tim's house.

After I parked on by the sidewalk in front of Tim's house, I jogged up to the door and rang the bell.

I stood there, on the porch, for a moment, waiting for the door to open. Soon enough, Tim's mom opened the door and smiled at me.

"Hello there, Bruce," she greeted.

"Hello, Mrs. Drake. How are you tonight?"

"I'm fine, thank you. Come in. Tim's up in his room." She stepped back, allowing me in. I nodded to her and ran up the steps to my best friend's room. I knocked on his door. He opened it and I stepped in.

"Hey, Bruce," he said.

"Sup, Timmy," I replied.

"What do you wanna do?"

"I dunno. Watch a movie?"

"Okay. What should we watch..?"

"I don't really care. You pick," I said while flopping down on his bed.

"Ugh. I don't know. I'm terrible at picking things," he whined, laying down beside me.

"You really are." I thought for a moment. "Let's watch 'Psycho'. I've wanted to watch it for a while but my mom won't let me. She says it's 'too scary'."

"Okay!"

Tim found the movie on 'On Demand' and we started it after we both got comfortable on his bed. I was glad the lights were off (I mean come on; how could we watch a scary movie with the lights on?) because I was blushing like hell at the super close proximity.

During one of Norman's particularly disturbing kills, I noticed Tim's eyes widen and the generally scared look on his beautiful face.

"Tim? Are you... scared?" I asked, smirking lightly.

."What? N-no! I am NOT scared, Bruce." I shrugged and we both looked back to the screen.

Soon enough though, Tim jumped (you know, 'cuz he was scared), accidentally landing in my lap. I blushed hard, and stuttered out, "T-tim..."

He looked up at me and I could distinctly see him blushing as well. "Bruce."

"Tim... I need to tell you something..." I really didn't know what I was doing. What was I going to say? 'Oh, by the way, Tim. I've really been in love with you for, like, a year.' No... Unfortunately, that would not work.

"What is it?"

God, this was so hard. (I know, I know- that's what she said.) "Tim... Well... Um... So, I... It's just... You're... Yeah."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Tim... I..." I began, but I was _really _at a loss for words when he silenced me by gently pressing his lips to mine. After a moment, though, he pulled away and said,

"I know."

"You know?"

"Selina told me."

"Of course she did."

"Don't get mad at her or anything, Bruce. It's okay. I like you, too. Well, actually... I love you, Bruce."

I grinned. "You do?"

"Would I have just kissed you if I didn't?"

"I suppose not."

"Well, then you suppose correctly."

"Can you do it again?"

"Of course I can." And he did.

And there we stayed for the rest of the night (well, until nine o'clock; my mom called and made me go home), just sitting on his bed, him in my lap, watching Norman Bates kill everyone.

When I got home, I still couldn't stop smiling. I walked through the front door and into the kitchen. I hadn't eaten anything at Tim's place and I was freaking starving.

My mom was in the kitchen (God, does she go anywhere else?) when I walked in. "Hey, Mom!" I greeted as I went straight to the fridge.

"Hi, honey. How was Tim's house?"

"It was great, mom!" I pulled some ice cream out and served some into a bowl. I grabbed a spoon and sat down across from my mom, beginning to eat my frozen delight.

"What did you boys do?"

"Watched a movie."

"What movie?"

Damn. I wasn't allowed to watch that movie... Stupid over-protective parents! Naturally, I just said the first thing that came to mind:

"Finding Nemo."

Wow. Really, Bruce? You've really outdone yourself this time.

"Oh. That's... nice. Did you enjoy the movie, Bruce?" I could tell she was trying not to laugh at me.

"Um, well I wasn't really paying attention."

"Why not? It's a great movie, I think."

"I was... distracted."

"Oh? By what?"

I blushed and looked away from her. "N-nothing really."

"Obviously it's something. You're blushing, Bruce."

"I am not!"

"Bruce. What happened tonight?"

I mumbled my answer quietly, so my mom couldn't understand me.

"What was that, Brucey?" she asked.

"Me and Tim... kissed."

She smiled brightly at me.

"What?" I demanded.

"Are you two together now?"

"Well, I... I guess, but I didn't actually ask him out..."

"What?! Bruce, you need to."

"I will tomorrow."

"Good!"

"Mom... Why is this such a big deal to you?"

"Bruce, you're only my son. Your love life is one of the things I care about the most."

"Okay then..." After that strange conversation, I went up to my room.

Once in my room, I collapsed on the bed and pulled out my phone. I wanted to talk to Tim.

[italics-Bruce/bold-Tim]

'_Hey Tim!'_

'**Hey, Brucey'**

'_what's up'_

'**idk not much. You?'**

'_nothing really. Just chillin' in my room'_

'**straight chillin'?'**

'_pretty much'_

'**fun stuff. So...'**

'_can I talk to you tomorrow? In school'_

'**yeah. Meet me at my locker before first block'**

'_k cool.'_

'**I'll see you then, Bruce?'**

'_yeah, goodnight Timmy'_

I closed my phone and set it on my bedside table. I got up and changed before getting into bed and falling asleep, thinking only of Tim.

The next day when I got to school, I quickly got my needed things from my locker and then went straight to Tim's locker. He was already there, waiting for me to show up.

When I reached him, I smiled and said, "Morning, Tim."

"Hey, Bruce," he replied, smiling as well.

"So, Tim... I need to ask you something."

"And what would that be?"

"Will you go out with me?"

"Ew, no!

"What?"

"I'm kidding, Bruce. Kidding. Of course I'll go out with you," he said, reassuringly, before pulling me down to him and kissing me, not caring that we were in the middle of the hallway, where anyone and everyone could see.

After a few minutes though, the bell rang, causing us to stop making out and grab our things for our first classes, which, unfortunately, were different. I wouldn't see him until lunch.

At lunch, I sat down at a table and excitedly waited for Tim. Before he got there though, Selina came and sat across from me.

"Hey, Bruce," she said.

"Hi, Selina."

"What's got you so excited?" she asked, noticing my eager expression.

"Um, nothing."

"There's something. Tell me, Bruce."

"I-" Just then, though, Tim showed up and sat on my left. I turned to him and smiled. "Hey, Tim!"

"Hey, Bruce," he said, before leaning forward and pressing his lips to mine. After a few seconds, though, I pulled back, remembering Selina was literally right there.

"So I see you finally confessed," she said to me.

"Only after you told Tim," I retorted.

"You're welcome for that."

"Thanks."

"I'm a great friend," she said as she left.

"She really is," Tim stated.

"Yep," I said, before pulling him to me and kissing him again, this time with no intention of stopping.

FIN.


End file.
